1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a cladding tube of a zirconium alloy for nuclear reactor fuel of a nuclear reactor assembly through deformation of a starting tube and subsequent post-treatment of the deformed starting tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary to perform the deformation of the starting tube by the Pilger process or by rolling. For the post-treatment, the deformed output tube is first annealed and thereafter ground at the other surface as the final operation.